the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Muerto (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Muerto's not from around here. In fact you could say he's'' out of this world''. No he doesn't belong in Sornieth. He's from a strange world called Earth, and he's one of the gods who rule over that planet. On Earth he was the god of death. Ruler of the afterlife. Every mortal soul eventually became his. But there had always been something wrong with Muerto. He was ridiculed and bullied by the other gods. Manipulated, taught to believe he was worthless. There was only one rule to his abuse. No blood shed. Not a single drop of his blood was allowed to be spilled. Because unlike typical god blood which had healing properties, his was toxic. He had black blood. Even here on this planet of dragons he has the poisonous blood. At the age of eight he fought to the death to earn the Crown of the Dead, only to regret it immediately afterwards. At eight years old he was forced to rule an entire kingdom, with the spirits of needy mortals always whispering in his ears.'' Lord Muerto'' they said help us they said we're lonely. At the age of twelve he could hardly stand the stress. And still after everything he had proven, everything he had earned the others still told him he was worthless. A freak. An abomination. That he shouldn't call himself a god. He wasn't a ''real ''one anyway. He took his frustrations out on mortals. He had the right to kill them after all. They were his playthings. He was their king. A god. They needed to die and live in his kingdom instead. It was better that way. He's been through hell and back, over and over again. He's learned to automatically assume everyone is his enemy. He flinches at every touch. At every movement his way. Because in the end all he is, is just a scared little kid. He hardly knows what he's doing. Personality He's developed anxiety, and depression from the hell he's been through and he tends to blame everything on himself. He's angry, and he has the right to be, but he's also terrified of the world. Here on Sornieth he's a bit of a celebrity, what being a god from another world and all. Though he's not very friendly towards the other dragons, and here he's just a mortal. He's concerned about that. He's afraid to die here. But overall he likes Sornieth. Here he can be at peace. As long as the ladybugs keep away. Relationships Niossa: Muerto's girlfriend. He's not quite sure if girlfriend is the right term for their relationship. He does know that he enjoys her company and is happy to spend time with her. He trusts and respects her. Bubonic: Muerto's Guardian. She instinctively will protect Muerto with her life. She's been Muerto's loyal companion since he became the God of Death. Sepulchral: Technically one of Muerto's subjects, but Muerto views Sepulchral more of as an older brother and friend. He trusts Sepulchral. Sonder: Sonder he also views as an older sister and friend. Match: Muerto's enemy. Match was Muerto's last oppoenent in the Death Games and Muerto won by accident. Match was convinced he should have won and became the God of Death. he also learned of Muerto's demon heritage, leading him to believe Muerto was working for the Demon King and unfit to rule. He attempted to kill Muerto and nearly succeeded too. Naperone: Muerto's older brother. He's bad news for everyone. Inkdrop: His little 'sister'. They're not actually related but they may as well be. Muerto feels a strong urge to protect Inkdrop and loves her very much. Virtuous: Muerto's mother. He has a strained and complicated relationship with her. She had neglected him and did nothing to help him against Match or Naperone, but Virtuous was also forced to create Muerto by the Demon King. Muerto has decided that he will never forgive Virtuous, but wishes her no malice. Ludicrous: Muerto's stepfather. He also did nothing to help Muerto. Muerto wants nothing to do with him. Nefarious: Muerto's father, the Demon King. He hates and is terrified of him. Nefarious wants to unlock Muerto's demon powers and turn him into a weapon. Guerra: Muerto's other older brother. He feels neutral toward him. Sagacious: Muerto's older sister. He dislikes her. Trivia * Theme song is Centuries by Fall Out Boy * A got him gembond * He's aroace * He's my favorite boy Category:Ice Dragon Category:Coatl Category:Male Category:Artist Category:Necromancer Category:Deity